


The Best Christmas Present Ever

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys from 'Daddy Day Care' are back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Present Ever

I swear there’s half a stadium set in there with you,” Matt growled as he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

He was only two weeks away from giving birth to his third child.

“Definitely going to be our last,” he’d told Dom, threatening that he would never get naked with him again and something about finding two bricks, if he didn’t book that appointment.

To make matters worse, it was only two days till Christmas Day and Dom was in the Stares, doing the interview rounds, and wouldn't be home until late on Christmas Eve.

His mood brightened when the door opened; his babies were back.

“Daddy!” Stephan squealed as he ran into the living room.

“Stephan,” came a woman’s voice...Kelly. He was staying with Chris and his family while Dom was away, and they were staying over until Boxing Day.

“Slow down, little man,” he said as Stephan clambered onto the sofa. “You have a good time?”

“Yeah, I saw Santa.”

Kelly appeared, carrying Melody.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, just a little restless, and worried that the baby is going to make an early appearance. And I’m missing Dom.”

“Matt, stop worrying. I’ll make some tea and you go and Skype that husband of yours.”

*******************

Dom smiled when he saw Matt on the screen, ”Hey honey, how are you?”

“Missing you and wanting you here.”

“Soon love, then you’ll be dying for me to go away.”

“Never....Stephan and Melody want to say hello.”

Dom grinned when Melody held up a toy reindeer and said, “Santa.”

“Uncle Chris let me drive Papa, “Stephan said.

“Only down the drive and I had hold of the wheel,” came the bassists voice, the “Oww.”

Dom grinned again, no doubt he’d been reprimanded by Matt.

“That’s great, little man, let me talk to daddy.”

“I’ll kick Chris’s butt for you,” Matt said.

“Don’t hurt him...too much. I have to go. I’ll see you Christmas Eve...love you.”

He sighed, he hated being away and so close to the birth. But at least this time there were no award ceremonies or public appearances to attend, so it would be a normal birth.

But then again, this was Matthew Bellamy-Howard and Matt and normal never did sit well together.

*******************

Matt woke quite late on Christmas Eve and felt distinctly uncomfortable, then a sharp pain.....oh no, please. He got out of bed and winced again. He managed to get downstairs.

“Chris!?” he called.

“Matt?”

“M’sorry...the baby.”

“I want Dom,” he groaned as another contraction rippled across his stomach; he’d been in labour for eighteen hours.

“Your friend says your husband can’t get an earlier flight, just try and relax,” the midwife said.

*****************

Chris was pacing like he was the father, his phone glued to his ear.

No, he’s still having contractions. No luck with the flight then...see you as soon as you can get here.”

“Oh dear, that’s a shame,” the midwife said. “Could you sit with him while I see to another patient?”

Chris nodded and entered the room. 

Matt looked exhausted and the beeping of the baby’s heart monitor was the only sound.

“Dom?” Matt said.

“No, it only me,” Chris replied and sat next to him, but on seeing the disappointment on Matt’s face he said.

“He’ll be here, he couldn’t get an earlier flight.”

He took Matt’s hand and tried not to wince when it tightened around his as another contraction hit; years of playing a guitar and piano had given Matt a strong grip.

His phone ringing was a relief and he was glad to get out of that grip.

“Dom...yeah...wanna talk to him?”

He put the phone on speaker.

“Couldn’t wait then.”

“Dom, you coming?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just think about yourself and the baby.”

“Want you here,” Matt said, his voice rising when another contraction started.

“Hang in there baby...”

The phone cut off.

“He’s g-gone,” Matt said.

The gynaecologist entered and examined Matt.

“Matthew, you’re not dilating properly and its been eighteen hours, and the baby is showing signs of distress. We are going to do a C-section.”

“No,” Matt said.

“Matthew, its necessary.”

Matt let out a sob, “I want Dom.”

Chris re-took his hand.

“Matt.”

“No.”

“Matthew,” the doctor said.

Chris held up his hand, “Matt, if anything happens to you or the baby, or both of you, what would that do to Dom and the kids?”

“We have to go,” the doctor said.

Matt looked at Chris, “Tell Dom I tried to hang on.”

*********************

Dom threw himself into Tom’s car.

”Drive!” he yelled, grappling with the seat belt as Tom sped away.

“Chris said he’s had a C-section.”

“Bloody hell!”

“The Portland’s not far,” Tom said.

Dom once again threw himself out of the car, ignoring the shouts of the paparazzi. He only stopped when he saw Chris.

“He’s resting, go on, I’ll wait for Tom.”

A few nurses smiled at him as he hurried past. He stopped outside Matt’s room. Why the hell did he feel nervous? It wasn’t like it was their first child.

He opened the door and there was Matt, but he was asleep, and a nurse was tending to the baby.

She smiled and pointed at the clock and he grinned. His smile softened when she placed his baby in his arms.

“It’s a boy,” she said. “I’ll leave you three alone.”

“Hey little one,” he cooed when the baby opened its eyes, they were the same startling shade of blue as Matt’s, and they would probably stay that shade as well.

His soft words woke Matt.

“Dom?” he said sleepily.

“I’m here, love,” he replied. “He’s beautiful.”

“Hmm,” Matt mumbled. “What’s time?”

“It’s after midnight, its Christmas Day.”

Matt smiled a tired smile, “Going to call him Caden.”

Dom nodded, “Caden it is. Get some sleep baby.”

“Kay’,” Matt said and settled further into the pillows.

Dom put Caden back into his cot and looked up the name and smiled.

“Spirit of battle...lord help us if he has your fire.”

He leant forward and kissed Matt’s forehead.

”Happy Christmas, sweetheart. This is the best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
